Oneshot Compilation: Dedicated to yiseunggi
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots dedicated to my wonderful friend, yiseunggi and her favorite pairings! Genres will vary for each oneshot, however expect each chapter to have at least a bit of fluff! Ch. 1 - LukaxKaito. Ch. 2 - SeeUxSeeWoo
1. Chapter One: Teach me - Love me

**Hi! Rinny here! :D  
**

**Ahem! I would like to say, that this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend, yiseunggi! A round of applause if you will! (:  
**

**I always feel so inspired whenever I read Yi's stories, and it always leaves me wanting to keep writing more and more! I normally don't feel like that ever lol, but Yi just happens to be my inspiration with her amazing stories and whatnot! :D  
**

**Therefore, this Oneshot Compilation is a collection of oneshots of Yi's favorite pairings! (:  
**

**Starting off with one of the first pairing stories I read from her, LukaxKaito!  
**

**It's a bit messy ._. But I still hope everyone likes it! I was a bit short on time so yeah... I promise the next chapter will be better! (:  
**

**The next one will be a SeeUXSeeWoo story that I've had in mind ;D  
**

**I hope everyone enjoys! :D  
**

**I hope you like it, Yi! (: Await for all the other pairings as well! ^^  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #1**

**Title: Teach me... Love me.  
**

**Pairing: LukaxKaito  
**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship  
**

**Summary: Kaito is your average high school student who isn't really interested by much, in fact, his life isn't that much interesting either. That is, until he runs into a girl by the name of Luka, who, as innocent as she looks, turns out to be a dangerous criminal. Then one day, she ends up transferring to Kaito's school, and on top of that, Luka asks of Kaito to help her change her ways. Will love be involved? Whether it does or doesn't, there will be obstacles blocking the way for both individuals as the day passes.  
**

**"Act as if what you do makes a difference. It does."**

* * *

**Kaito POV  
**

"Kaito. Are you even listening to me?"

"Wh-What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, obviously! Geez, never mind, I got it myself."

The name's Kaito Shion obviously, and lately, I have been a bit... preoccupied with something... or rather someONE.

So preoccupied that even my closest friends weren't becoming my first priority. This conversation between Miku and I, is a perfect example.

As we speak, she is muttering curses to herself after getting annoyed with my daydreaming that has been happening at a daily basis. I'm sure it's not just her either. Mikuo, Gakupo, Len and even the most patient of my close friends, Gumi got tired of how I have been acting lately.

Now, you're all probably wondering what I've been losing my mind over. Well, in simple terms, that certain "what," is a girl. A girl with hair that was innocent pink and light blue eyes that had resembled the sky. She was tall, and a lot of people have had eyes on her, for the most part, a certain part, or should I say, "curve" of her body was often the target.

Her name was Luka Megurine.

She had just transferred to our school not too long ago. Ever since she stepped into our class, I was intrigued.

I'm sure you assume that I like her or something, right? Well, you're wrong.

I am honestly, very appalled. So appalled that all I can think about is just how I can live my life the way I have before I had ever seen this girl in my life.

Actually, I would have been completely okay if I hadn't have seen what she had done that one night. The night of the first day I had ever known of her existence.

During school, she seems like this mysterious girl of few words and an elegant looking face that any guy would drool over. However, I knew for certain that people who have few words to say, always have something going on in their heads for sure. Whether it's good or bad.

In this case, it's bad.

Really bad.

This girl, is one of the most dangerous people you could ever associate with.

She's a criminal. A berserk, psychotic, criminal.

You would think that a girl who looked like Luka wouldn't and couldn't harm a fly. Heck, I thought so too… but I then learned that cheesy quote about not judging a book by its cover. Even when that book had to deal with an innocent looking girl with soft pink hair and sweet blue eyes.

Still don't believe me? Well, I didn't believe myself either. Actually, it took me quite a while to convince myself that Luka Megurine was in fact a criminal. Even when I was the one that witnessed everything, I still had no intention of believing what I had seen.

However, as much as I would have liked to do that, I knew I couldn't hide the fact that it was true.

It was one winter night this past year, taking into account that it is January now. So, it was about a month ago. I was walking home from a mandatory tutoring session in school because of a test that I had missed. It was dark, and just like any other typical winter night, it was very cold.

The day had started out to be very uninterestingly boring. I mean, staying in school to make up a test that I had missed for being sick was just ridiculous enough for me. Especially since I had to spend my Saturday at school. However, my day had turned to an interesting curve all of a sudden when I noticed a trail of police cars wailing past me as I continued to walk down the road to my house.

The first car passing was something that I didn't really bother getting excited about, however, when I saw many pass by me at different intervals, that's when I started to wonder what was going on. They were all headed the same direction, and before I knew it, I had also followed to the sounds of the sirens.

With each step I took, it was becoming harder to breathe. Why?

I thought I was following the sirens, not heading towards my house. Yeah, that's right. The direction that the police were headed was towards my house. What could have happened there while I was in school? There shouldn't have been anything going on. My neighborhood wasn't dangerous, and nothing ever happens there…

As I had continued to walk, I had noticed that there was a tall girl that had brushed past me. She had long soft pink hair and her sky blue eyes had brightened up the night. However, even with that said, she had the most devilish glare that I had ever seen in my life. It had scared me.

How can someone like her make such a face?

I began to understand when I saw her initiate a snap, and all I could hear was a faded explosion. My eyes had widened as I heard the sound, and at that moment, I forgot about the girl and started running towards my own house. Luckily, it wasn't my house that had gone through anything that would have messed up anything. It was the house that was just 2 houses away from my own.

According to the news, the house owner had her house burned down after all her belongings were taken from the house while she was away.

When I had seen that broadcast, the first person that had come to mind was that girl that had brushed past me that same night. I remembered that as soon as she snapped, it was as if she had commenced for the crime to start.

I knew I was right because the following day, I saw her again. She was at another neighborhood, once again at night. She had done the same exact things that I had witnessed the other night before, and this time, I saw her face clearly.

It was a face that I could no longer forget.

Ever since then, I've been on the lookout for the girl. However, I felt as if she knew that I was watching and waiting for her to make her move. I hadn't seen or heard anything from her again. I even checked the news channels to see if she was active in crime in any other part of town, but it seems that she isn't doing anything.

When I had thought she had given up, I saw her again.

Not acting as a criminal, but worse. She was a new student to my school.

She had introduced herself with such vigor and elegance, with a smile that spread the message that she's the most angelic person that you would ever meet. Everyone seemed to have fallen for it… except for me of course. There was no way that I would have fallen for her façade. I wasn't going to let it happen.

Ever since she had joined our school, I had been keeping a good eye on her and thinking about what her demonic head is plotting. Could she be wanting to ruin the school? Try and ruin the lives of all the students and teachers here? Rob the school funds? The things that she could do are endless… I just need to make sure that nothing out of hand happens.

I'm not exactly sure how… but I would eventually know what to do at the moment something does happen… right? That's what I'm hoping anyway.

So, now that that is over with, I'm sure you can now see what kinds of things I go through at a daily basis. What makes things a lot more difficult is that this dangerous girl, is my partner for my Physics labs.

Today just had to be a lab day too…

The said pink haired girl had tapped my shoulder gently while I still sat there, on my desk, contemplating about the said situation.

"Kaito? We should also get started on our lab." Luka said with an angelic smile. "Might as well get ours over with as well, right?"

I nodded quickly after I snapped back to reality and replied, "Oh yeah, of course. Let's go."

I led the way as we headed towards our lab station, and with the assigned lab and its respective chemicals sitting on the lab station, we waited for the teacher's instructions. Our teacher was on the phone because of a family emergency, therefore we just stood at our stations with our partners, waiting by socializing with others.

I looked around and saw that Miku and Mikuo, being the perfect lab partners that they were, getting A's on everything, were probably talking about what else they could do to bump up their grade. Len and Rin were partners, and they were just so romantically distracted with each other that sometimes they don't even know what they're doing half the time. As for Gakupo, he was partnered up with Gumi. I'm not really sure how they are lately, they weren't getting along in the beginning, but I'm thinking they're fine now since they shared a couple of laughs.

I wished that I was as comfortable as every one of my friends when it came to their lab station partners… not like I'm noticeably scared or anything, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared standing next to someone so dangerous.

"Hey, Kaito?"

I hadn't realized that Luka had called out to me, let alone, I didn't think she would have. "Yeah? What's up?"

Luka cleared her throat quietly before she had asked me, "I was actually thinking about this for a while, do you mind if I was to ask you a question?"

I took in an uneasy breath before replying, "Yeah, sure."

"I have never got the chance to ask you on my first day… but I was wondering… have we met before?" Luka asked with an innocent bat of her eyes. "I feel that I've seen your face before…"

My eye twitched uncomfortably as she asked me the dreaded question, "Hmm… I wouldn't think so. I don't think I've ever seen you before you came to this school."

Luka narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Oh… is that so?"

"Y-Yeah…" I replied quickly. "Trust me. I would remember if I knew you from before."

Luka shrugged with compliance and turned to her side of the lab station. Is she catching on to something?

Before I knew it, it was already time to start the experiment, and both Luka and I were quiet. Too quiet. Although, through the silence, it made me realize just how smart Luka was. I bet her grades are commendable, and that she's probably the top in our class.

No wonder she's easily getting away with everything that she does.

Why would someone like her be here though? Why this school?

Good god, I don't know what's going on. To be honest, I'd rather be dead than having to go through things like this right now.

"Hey, Kaito?" Luka finally cut the silence, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" I asked back. I'm rather curious about what she would want, but I'm also a bit nervous at what I'm about to hear.

"Would you meet me after school in the back of the school building? It's really important, so make sure you come, okay?" Luka favored as she gave me another smile.

In my head, I was a bit hesitant to her request, but despite my inner feelings, my head was nodding to her favor before I even knew it.

Luka smiled, however, through her smile, I could see through her "innocent" smile creep into a devilish one. The same exact one that I had seen many nights ago.

The smile that had left me cringing everyday at night.

What did I just agree to?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

The school bell had rung, and although my original schedule after school was to walk home with Gakupo, Miku, Mikuo, and Len, I had to stay after school to meet up with Luka, so I just bid them goodbye in the classroom.

With that being said, I had walked over to the back of the building and noticed that I might have been a bit early, so I leaned my back against the walls of the school as I waited.

I wonder what Luka would want to tell me? She hasn't even tried to talk to me, let alone anyone in school, ever since she started coming here. I don't know what she could even want to talk to me about, but whatever it is, it's suspicious.

"Oh, Kaito. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." the familiar voice had apologized. "I was a bit held back."

I shook my head back and forth, "It's nothing, I just got here. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Luka had then smirked and walked over to me, with clenched fists. When she had been a feet away from me, she had then looked up and stared at me with her now, true, sharp blue eyes and asked, "You know who I am, don't you?"

My once relaxed blue eyes had widened, and I felt my whole body fidget. I knew I shouldn't freak out, so I quickly regained my composure as I replied, "What are you talking about? You're Luka Megurine, the new girl that started attending here not too long ago."

"Oh honey, cut the bullcrap. You know what kind of person I am. I remember your face when I was in the neighborhood." Luka said with her true attitude.

I sighed and then replied, "Fine. So, what is your point?"

"I want to know why you haven't reported me or anything." She asked me with a raise of her eyebrow and another one of her smirks. "It's pretty natural for someone to do that, right?"

I gave a smirk of my own, "You're right. It's pretty natural for someone to do that."

"So why didn't you? Rather, why aren't you?" Luka question with a cross of her arms. "If you did, you wouldn't have to be living like this every day, now would you?"

I nodded, "That's very true. I could report you, and you'd be thrown in the slammer like everyone else like you."

"So what's holding you back?" Luka asked again. "Are you scared that I might do something to you?"

I replied, "Who said I was scared? Rather, shouldn't you be the one that should be scared? Why would I be scared of something that I know won't happen? Your future lies in my hands. Isn't that much more intimidating?"

Luka gave me a surprised look at my response; however, soon enough, she had started to giggle, "Hmph. You're quite an interesting guy, Kaito. I didn't think you'd have the guts to say something like that to me."

"Well, you're not the only one full of surprises." I said with a shrug.

Luka sighed and then said, "Well. Then let me cut to the chase. I want you to keep my identity a secret."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Why should I?"

"I thought you'd ask something like that. Therefore, I will tell you something in exchange for your leniency." Luka said. "Something that no one other I know about."

Interesting… I guess that wouldn't hurt to know.

I nodded and motioned her to keep going with my hand. Luka responded with a smile and said, "I'm done with this whole criminal act. Do you know why I'm here in this high school?"

"Done with your criminal act?" I asked.

Luka nodded, "Yes. Prior to this, I had nothing to live for because my father had always wanted me to be someone like him. My mother had passed away, therefore, I had no other choice but to live my life as another replica as my father. I knew it was wrong… however, I still chose to be this way."

I didn't reply to what she was saying, however, I still listened.

"Now, I can't seem to take it any longer… therefore, I ran away from home, and I'm attending this school in hopes to repent for all that I had done wrong, and to learn how to be someone that my mother can be proud of." Luka explained. "Which leads to my other request…"

She ran away from home? I wasn't really sure if I was liking the sound of this…

"Kaito. Could you please help me." Luka was almost begging me. "I don't want to be the Luka Megurine that you saw those nights. I never wanted to. I need your help, and your help only."

I took in a deep breath, and raked my dark blue hair back as I asked, "Why me?"

That's always been something that I had asked myself ever since I witnessed Luka's wrongdoings. Actually, that's all I've been asking myself my whole life. Even before I had met Luka.

"Because, you're the only one that has ever managed to find me, if even by coincidence… and on top of that, you kept my identity a secret despite everything, including seeing me in the school… Kaito, I can't trust anyone but you." Luka said, pleading me, as she grabbed a hold of both of my hands with hers. "I know someone like me isn't someone you can trust… but believe me when I say that I don't want to be the person that you see me as."

I cringed slightly as she kept staring at me with those piercing blue eyes. I wasn't sure whether she was serious or not… for all I know, she could really be telling the truth… but then again, her devilish ways are just too real to be fake. My brain says that she's lying… but my heart says otherwise.

Basically, I have no idea what to do…

"Kaito… I really need your assistance. You're the only hope I have before I become a psychotic monster, causing other people more pain… I don't want to do that anymore… Not to so many people that don't deserve something like that…" Luka said with a tender voice.

I bit my bottom lip and then exhaled, "Fine. I'll do it."

Luka's eyes lit up as she heard my approval and then jumped up to pull me into a tight embrace, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

My cheeks flushed to a deep red as this girl had pulled me into her arms on her tippy toes. She had an aromatic scent of some sort of perfume that somehow got me attracted to her even more so. I mean, I'd have to admit, if she wasn't the person that she is, or rather, "was," then it's highly possible that I might have thought she was more than just attractive… but someone that I might have a crush on.

However, that is most definitely not the case seeing just what kind of things she did. But, I chose to put that aside seeing that I am not at least a smidge convinced that Luka is trying to change.

Even though she could be using me for her ulterior motive, I'm still going to have to try and do something about her, right? Wouldn't that be the right the to do in any case? Not only the right thing to do, but the smartest as well, right? A bit of a hindrance… but it's probably the best thing to do at this point.

Feeling a bit awkward, I pulled Luka off of me. She was so "happy" that she wasn't upset or felt indifferent about my notions. In that instant, I decided to verify, "So… what exactly am I supposed to do again? If I'm not mistaken, I'm supposed to show you how to be a normal teenage girl right?"

Luka thought about it for a second, and then nodded, "Yeah, pretty much!"

I nodded and said, "Well, for one. Normal teenage girls don't have the need to kill people for sure. Or rob them of their belongings. Or put their houses on fire."

Luka rolled her eyes, "I've got that down. Trust me. Anything else?"

"Uhh… yeah. Normal teenage girls like to buy me ice cream." I then said, now craving my favorite treat in the world.

Luka eyed me strangely, "They do?"

I nodded with much confidence, "Oh yeah, most definitely."

I thought that Luka was smart enough to realize that I had just wanted ice cream… but then again, she probably already caught on. In the end, she did end up buying me an ice cream, but she had not once brought up the fact that I had just made her buy me something just for jokes.

I wonder what she had in mind?

One thing's for sure though. At least I knew that Luka Megurine, was actually giving me effort, fake or genuine, about trying to be a greater person.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"So wait… you have to actually mean it when you apologize about something?"

You've got to be kidding me…

I thought trying to help her would be a breeze seeing that she had some sort of intelligence… and the fact that I've been telling her the same sort of ideas about morals and ethics for the past couple of weeks by continuously drilling them.

I would think she would have memorized these by heart by now… but turns out, it wasn't as easy as I thought it would have been…

"You're hopeless, Luka…" I muttered as I slumped over on the table of the school library. "These are basic morals, ethics, and manners!"

Luka groaned as she pounded her own head, "I know, I know… don't give up on me though! I'll get it soon enough! I'm just not used to it, that's it!"

I sighed as she explained, and gave a tired nod, "Alright, alright. Read this book about argumentable debates on morals in our society and how it is ethically true or false in the views of the writer.

Luka sighed before nodding her head in compliance, "Okay… I'll do that."

"Good child." I said as I pet her head softly.

If you haven't noticed already, Luka and I have gotten along a lot better. She and I have been spending quite some time together trying to get her personality to change from her once criminal like one to a much more elegant and kindhearted one that better match her outward look.

At the process, I got to know a lot more about the Luka Megurine that I didn't know. How she spent her childhood with her mom as much as she could, and how she had to change because of her father by force. She also told me a lot about how she and her "posse" that her father had hired had been creating much more havoc without her lately.

It was hard to admit it at first, but I was actually feel sympathy for this girl's past. It was actually quite traumatic. I'm not sure what I would do if I was in her shoes… but in any case, it would have been hard for me to keep on living as she had done. For me anyway…

Anyways, in these past couple weeks, what I'm trying to say is, Luka and I have gotten extremely close. It's really weird how I can get so close with someone like her too… I mean, we're just so incompatible…

At some points, I wasn't really sure if I was thinking straight but… Luka was a really attractive girl. I wasn't sure what I was thinking about when I saw her before besides not knowing what she was going to do, but the most important of the matter is that it worries me now that I was feeling this weird vibe of attraction every time I spent time with Luka.

Whenever she smiled, I smiled along with her.

Whenever she looked like she was having a hard time trying to understand what I was telling her, I tried even harder to help her understand and fix what she was doing wrong or thinking differently about.

Whenever she got angry with me, she would do this cute thing where her left cheek is puffed out and her whole face turns redder than a cherry while she stomps her right foot twice. No more, no less.

She had a habit of twirling her hair whenever possible. It was always in a specific pattern, I know because I would always be watching her for some reason. She doesn't even realize that she does it all the time, but I do.

Luka looked up at me with her big blue eyes and gave me a flustered smile. She reminded me of a cat sometimes… My hand was still petting her soft, pink hair, and she kept gazing at me intimately.

My eyes widened slightly as I realized... if our relationship progress more than this… what will happen? What kind of mayhem will commence? I'm scared that my feelings would keep on progressing… and I'm afraid that the more I feel attracted to this girl, the more trouble both Luka and I will be in.

"Uh, Kaito? Are you alright?" Luka asked with a mixture of confusion and concern. "I called you a couple of times, but you didn't answer me."

I snapped out of my trance and replied quickly, "Oh, sorry Luka. What's up?"

Luka smiled and stretched, "I think I have to get going for the day. It's getting pretty late."

I nodded along with her, "Yeah, you're right. I'll walk you home."

Yeah, I need some time to think by myself as well…

Luka giggled and replied with a shake of her head, "You don't have to walk me home. I think I am more than capable of walking by myself. I mean—"

"Hey. Don't start with that whole past situation thing." I started to scold her. "I thought you wanted to be a normal teenage girl?"

Luka's eyes widened, "I do!"

I smiled and stood up with Luka from the table and replied, "Well, then let me walk you. It's a guy's job to do that for girls anyway."

Luka gave a heart warmed smile as I then added, "Besides, even if you did have a past like that, you're still a girl. I would never let a girl walk home alone."

That's just not right, isn't it?

Luka's eyes softened and she smiled cheerfully. She hopped closer to me, and gave me a tight embrace, "You're the best, Kaito."

I smiled at her words and soon enough her slim waist was pulled deeper towards me as my arms also wrapped around her in the tight embrace.

Oh great… the last person I should be falling in love with is the person I am embracing right now.

Why is it that these kinds of things happen to me?

I wish that Luka wasn't always on my mind.

I wish that I had fallen for someone else.

I wish that I had never met Luka nights.

I wish that I had never accepted her request weeks ago.

However, as much as I wished all that, I also am thankful that I had all those experiences, and got to know Luka. It's a conflicting matter… but all in all, you could say that anything dealing with Luka, is something that I had expected, but then again, something that I wished went further.

If only Luka's past wrongdoings were erased…

But I need to take in account that nothing ever goes smoothly for me.

Absolutely nothing at all.

"Kaito? Are you coming?" Luka questioned as she was already at the exit door of the library. "I thought you were going to walk me home?"

Once again, I snapped back to reality and continued walking over to the exit where Luka was. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. Let's go."

I can't believe it.

What's going to happen now?

I've really fallen for her.

Bad.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"So, does your dad know where you are right now? You said you ran away."

Luka thought about it for a second while we were walking towards the house that she's been living in for the time being. After about 20 seconds, she then answers, "Nope. Not at all. I would hope that he doesn't know anyway… If he does, I'm not sure what he'd do."

"I see…" I replied. "Then what will you do if he did find you?"

Luka took in a deep breath and replied, "I'd have to relocate…"

...Relocate?

"So… that means if you're found, then you'd have to leave this place?" I asked.

Thinking about something like that makes feel really upset. Especially since I realized that after being around Luka for a couple weeks, I started to like her.

"Not just this place in general… but that would mean that I would have to leave the country. Maybe Korea or America." Luka said as she raked her long hair back. "It would be futile to hide from my dad in Japan when he can just find me again just as easily."

Luka had a mutual depressing expression on her face as she said those words. As much of a criminal she was before, I swear, she cannot be such a person with the ways she acts every day.

"He won't find you." I said reassuringly. "Not when I'm around."

Luka gave me a shocked expression, "You'd do something like that for me?"

"Of course I would. I'm sure you would for me… right?" I asked as my reply.

Luka smiled and shoved me playfully, "Of course I would."

We were about to have one of those lovey dovey moments, but we ended up getting interrupted by the worst person to ever get interrupted by.

At that point, Luka had pushed me away by shoving me in the nearby alley to hide the fact that she was associating with anyone.

I knew she was trying to protect me. However, she should already know that I wasn't just going to hide here while she tries to take the heat all by herself.

Already knowing that Luka was going to talk to the suspicious people that are alibis of her father, I pulled her along with me, and soon enough, our backs were against the concrete walls of the building we were hiding in between, and our arms are touching.

As the members of her father's gang had walked closer to us, thinking they had seen a pink haired maiden that they were searching all over for, Luka had made a sound as to which I quickly brought my hand to cover her mouth. She looked at me as I brought my other free hand to motion to her to be quiet. As a response, she had nodded and soon enough, they had left.

Or so I thought.

When I had went outside to check, the members of her father's gang had suddenly grabbed behind me with a knife in hand. I heard Luka gasp, and at that point I had motioned for her to run away.

She was hesitant at first, but I kept staring her down before her dad's alibis had noticed anything peculiar. Luka had mouthed the words, "I'll come back for you." Before she had ran away.

Luckily, Luka was not found. Although she wasn't, I was held captive and taken by these people for questioning about the pink haired maiden that they have been searching all over for. They swear they had seen her with me, but too bad for them.

I wasn't planning on saying anything.

* * *

**Luka POV**

Before I knew it, I was running.

Kaito had told me to run away despite the fact he knew that he was going to get hurt. Those were my father's loyal workers. They would do anything for him, even if it meant killing Kaito trying to get information about me out.

Kaito wasn't going to tell them shit. I know it for sure. That's what I'm worried about though… if he doesn't say anything, I can't even imagine the kinds of things that he'd have to experience just because of me…

I didn't want to do that to him.

He was the only person that would look past my wrongdoings. He was the one who was trying to help me become the person someone would be proud of. He didn't care that I was a cruel person before.

He just helped me unconditionally.

Because of that, I, Luka Megurine, ended up falling in love with someone.

Falling in love altogether was something that I thought I would never experience. It already sounded crazy to think that I would be able to find someone that I sincerely care about seeing how I used to be… but Kaito was different.

He knew who I was before I had even approached me, however, he didn't do anything about it. He just ignored it and accepted the person that I was.

No one would have done that if they had known who I was.

For that, I already owe him so much…

Now, he's somewhere, probably getting threatened, or hurt because he doesn't want anyone to find me. The words that he had told me about how he was going to make sure that I wasn't going to leave Japan or get caught…

He did all that for me… and I did nothing but burden him.

My legs halted as I stopped to catch my breath. What do I do now?

I can't just leave him there… I need to save him.

The only person that can is me anyway. The only person they want is me…

Even if that's true, I can still get some help.

But before I can get help, I would need to come clean.

Time to put everything Kaito had taught me to test.

Soon enough, I will be able to embrace him again… and maybe I can then tell him how I really feel.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

For hours, from sunny to sunset, I was stuck in a cubicle, tied down to a chair. In those hours, I was continuously interrogated about Luka and for every time I kept my mouth shut, I was hit.

I wasn't bleeding profusely or anything like that, but I had a couple bruises on my face and arms.

"So, are you still going to act stupid about where Luka Megurine is?"

When I was asked the question, I replied boldly, "I have no idea who you're talking about. I've never heard that name in my life."

As a result, I got hit once more. It wasn't as hard as usual since I bet the people that were whacking me where also getting fed up with my bullshit.

"Look, make this easy on us, and we'll let you go. Where is she?"

"Just tell us already"

"Where the hell is she?!"

Before I could say another smart-aleck rebuttal, I heard a husky voice then say from behind me, "You really don't know where my daughter is?"

The way his voice sounded made my body shiver. Of all voices I have ever heard in my life, it was by far the most intimidating. Soon enough, the owner of the voice had been standing in front of me with the familiar face of Luka's.

He had pink hair that was long, and had the same icy cold glare that I had once seen Luka have before. He was tall, lean, and built. He completely fit the picture for an evil mastermind.

"No, I don't." I replied nonchalantly.

Luka's father had smirked and replied, "Hmph. Interesting. According to her school teacher, a boy by the name of Kaito Shion had always been associating with her everyday. Aren't you, Kaito?"

I didn't reply to what he said seeing that he had already checked out the school for that kind of evidence. At tight pinches like this, I would usually know what to say to get out of these kinds of situations. That's how I always got out of trouble when I was a kid, even now. Because I knew what to say to avoid any kind of trouble.

However this time, I was at a loss.

Luka's father had smirk with victory and then looked me straight in the eye as he took in seat directly in front of me, "Listen Kaito. You need to tell us where my daughter is. You already know what kind of person she is, don't you? Why would you try to associate yourself with a monster like my daughter?"

"She's not a monster." I replied quickly, seeing how it's futile now that he knows that I know who Luka is. "Luka is doing her best, and she had never wanted to become the person that you made her to be!"

Luka's father had scoffed, "Luka has been acting my crimes for years now. Even if it weren't her intentions, she still performed the crimes flawlessly without people finding out her true identity. That enough should tell you that Luka isn't someone to trust so heavily like that. Do you really believe everything my daughter tells you?"

"Yes. I do." I replied confidently. "You wouldn't know since you don't know Luka at all, despite being her father."

"If you believe in her so much, shouldn't she be here right now? Shouldn't she be here, trying to save you?" Luka's father had asked, "She wouldn't have left you all alone here with someone like me if she cared that much for you."

I grinded my teeth as he said those preposterous words. I told Luka to go, so it wasn't like she had a choice.

Suddenly, at that moment, the familiar girl with long pink hair and light blue eyes that has newfound innocence slammed the door open and said, "Father, that's quite enough."

My eyes widened as I tried to motion to Luka again to run away. It was futile since I was constricted everywhere. Luka gave me a warm smile and then looked over at her father whose glare had returned. He had stood up and given a smile, "Luka! My daughter, it's good to see you finally returned."

"Yes, I'm here. Therefore, let Kaito go. Kaito was used to lure me here… and since I'm here, Kaito has no purpose here. Let him go." Luka said with seriousness as she spoke. "Now."

Luka's father had given a smirk as he then grabbed Luka by the arm and dragged her over to where I was. I was thinking that Luka had her eyes on the ground, however when I followed where her eyes were staring, I noticed that her father was armed with a gun.

"Luka, my dear. You understand that you've been quite the defiant daughter lately, haven't you?" her father had asked. "You disobeyed me on the last crime by not partaking in it, and then you ran away. You do know that you deserve punishment, right?"

"Yes…" Luka complied, still keeping her eyes on the gun that her father had kept on his hip.

Luka's father had a devious face plastered and he looked as if he was thinking really hard on a suitable "punishment" for Luka, however we all knew what he was going to do.

He was planning on killing me.

"Luka, love. If Kaito were to stay alive, then you would just want to run away from me again, wouldn't you? If he was gone, then your purpose and reasoning to run away from me would also be nullified, right?" Luka's father had said with his husky voice. "Might as well just kill him for your punishment."

Luka had fidgeted, however she managed to whisper, "Can I say one last thing?"

What was she having in mind?

I would be lying if I were to say that I didn't care about what was going to happen next. I mean, I was going to die any second now. This was the kind of thing that I didn't want happening to me by associating myself with Luka.

That was what I had thought before all this anyway…

Now, it's more like, Luka being the only person I would do this for. If my life were to end here, then I have served my purpose to try to protect her.

Although I couldn't save and prevent her from becoming someone like her father, Luka would surely be able to make it after everything that I had told her.

"Go ahead." Her father had motioned so that she could say her last words.

I looked up at her and she then opened her mouth again to say, "I hope you have fun where you end up going."

What?

That was definitely not what I was expecting her to say…

I thought it was going to be some sob story goodbye type of deal, but it turns out, soon after she had said those words, she was grinning. Her father had looked curious at what Luka was doing, and suddenly, Luka had grabbed her father's hands and pulled out handcuffs from underneath her school uniform ribbon.

My mouth dropped at this unexpected event.

"Luka! What are you doing?!" Her father questioned her. "How could you do this to your father?!"

Luka had replied, "Father, you had taken me by force to do all these cruel things for your own benefit. Ever since mom had died, you had done whatever you had wanted with me. At first I didn't know why mom had severed her ties with you, but when you took me in, I soon realized that you need a lot of help fixing this problem… I'm doing this to help you."

This is a really odd turn of events…

Luka's father was cursing his daughter out as Luka had whistled loudly.

My eyes widened in surprise when I had seen the police storm inside the little cubicle and arrest Luka's father and his other alliances on Luka's signal. When everything was getting chaotic, Luka had rushed over to my side and untied the ropes that kept be glued to the seat.

"Kaito! Are you alright?! Are you hurt? You have so many bruises… I'm sorry I didn't get here faster—"

Soon, she was in my embrace.

I had missed her.

When her father had said that Luka had already given up on me and whatnot, I was scared to think that Luka was really gone.

Wait, speaking of which…

"You went to the police?" I asked her quickly pulling her away from me for a moment. "How did you not get in trouble?"

Luka answered, "I came clean and told them everything… they even heard everything my father had said about how he had forced me to initiate all the crimes on his stead. I have to repent by partaking in some community service hours, but it'll be fine."

I smiled hearing Luka say these words. She was free.

"Kaito. I have something I need to tell you." Luka said as she nervously cleared her throat. "For a long time I—"

"I like you too." I finished. "I like you a lot. I fell hopelessly in love with you."

Luka's face turned pink to match her hair. "R-Really?"

Before we knew it, my lips were touching hers. Her lips were soft and warm…

It felt good to know that Luka would always be here with me.

Nothing could separate us. Not even the law.

The past is irrelevant.

The present is something we'll both get through together with understanding.

The future is what's important for us now.

Our future together will start today anew. Where Luka can now be the person she has always wanted to be, and I get to watch her, and be with her through it all.

It may have been a long and difficult way here, but what's ahead for us, is a smooth road that will lead to our happiness.

The road that both Luka and I had been waiting for, for a long time, is finally here.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: TVQOR

**Hello there guuuuys! (:  
**

**Yii! This is the long awaited SeeUxSeeWoo chapter of your oneshot compilation!  
**

**It's actually quite different, REALLY different.. but I hope you like it!  
**

**I don't know how this idea came to mind, but I really wanted to write a oneshot about it for a while! It's a weird kind of layout to where it's third person and a minor LukaxKaito? I thought that was also a weird little addition... but oh well xD  
**

**Anyway, I'm in Washington now! Whoot! I shall definitely stop by VERY soon (:  
**

**Okie dokie! I hope you guys like it!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #2  
**

**Title: The Virgin Queen of Righteousness  
**

**Pairing: SeeUxSeeWoo  
**

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance, & Tragedy  
**

**Summary: Luka is telling her daughter a story. A true story about a princess by the name of SeeU. Her father was the king of a small nation, and acts as a tyrant and dictator. SeeU is completely against it, and likes to connect with the commoners, which sets her father off. The leader of a rebellious party/group is SeeWoo-who wants to bring justice to his nation. A war breaks out between these two radical differences. What is to come?  
**

**"Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."**

* * *

**Third Person**

"Mama! What kind of story is this?!"

Luka Megurine, a mother of a child with blue hair that matched that of her husband, had inquired.

Luka was once a maid of a royal family ever since her adolescent years. That family is now off to greater places. Up in "limbo" you could say.

Now, she is a happily married woman (to Kaito Shion, a successful singer) with whom she had a child with, Kana Shion.

"Mama wrote a wonderful story for Kana, so get in bed and listen well… okay? What's even better? It's a true story too!" Luka had said sweetly to her daughter that was getting ready for the said story.

You see… Luka is an author. She writes stories often about her times serving the past queen. So basically, they were for the most part, true stories.

"True story?! Cool! Read it, read it!"

With that being said, Luka smiled almost melancholically as she looked down at her book, almost as if she was longing for those times again.

"Okay dear. Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

**SeeU POV**

My name is SeeU, and I am 18 years of age. I am the princess and next heiress of our monarchy. My father is currently the king, and my mother had passed away many years ago, giving birth to me.

Therefore, my father has taken over a nation as his own. Rather than a monarchy however, it had rapidly changed to a dictatorship.

That's why, I, SeeU, do not wish to be queen. This fact is also another reason why my father, the king, hates me to the core.

He tries many different kinds of things to get me thinking the way he does. Teaching me how to use our citizens as ways to make us stronger through violence… or making arranged marriage meetings between an often scruffy and malicious looking men and I.

I always skipped these and denied going and listening to his ways.

Where did I go you ask?

Simple; I fled to the world of the commoners. That's what father had made sure I saw them as… but I can't. They were all nice and some I had wanted to be.

They were wonderful and brilliant individuals.

They were all special to me.

Each and every one of them out there.

I cannot treat these people so harshly… not like my father.

I do not have the heart to do something so cruel and malicious. I feel that a queen should treat her people how they would like to be treated… with kindness and fairness. Not like servants or rubbish.

That's what I believe…

Although, because I believed so differently with the king, I was the outcast of the castle… However, even if my father did hate me for said reason, I didn't think that war would be the result.

I was soon considered a rebel. Having the same beliefs as the counterattacking rebel group that are against my father.

Apparently, I was wrong.

A war between what's right and what's wrong…

But let me ask you this.

Who's really right and who's really in the wrong?

Are the rebels considered ACTUAL rebels? Or is it the so called monarchy that is the threat?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Today is another day of arranged dates from my father. As always, I did not want to go. Nor did I plan to.

When have I ever?

Because I was so defiant with my father, I was known as a rebel and an unjust addition to his royal bloodline.

But really… I did not care.

Rather than becoming future queen under father's terms, I wanted to be a queen that everyone loved. Also, a queen that loved her people.

Since I believe that theory, my father had tried to change my beliefs. However, that's not possible.

So, as you can guess… I am escaping for refuge out in the open world rather than cramped up in the castle getting ready for a stupid dinner with another unjust human being as my father.

With that being said, I changed from my dress that was sky blue and decorated with frills to a less appealing attire of a regular shirt and some Capri jeans, alongside some sneakers.

It would be odd and pretty illogical to walk around outside in a dress that probably costed millions of dollars, no? Besides, father would catch me in jiffy!

Anyway, I crawled out my secret exit from my room to the outdoors. It was like a little cave that I fit into. It was the perfect way to get out of this place… The so called, "palace" that others would find a utopia whereas I find it a dystopia.

I mean, how could you live in the same facility as a tyrant?

Anyway, right now, I am crawling out of the castle, and soon I saw a light in front of me. Ah! I will soon be able to meet my people once again!

You have no idea how excited I am!

Soon enough, I was able to stand up on the land that I am supposed to rule. Now that I really think about it, I am quite conflicted about ruling or ruling at all!

Yes, I will be honest with you. It is not like I don't want to be queen… especially for such a wonderful place like this! I just do not want to be the queen that my father wants me to be.

If I could be a queen that is elegant, kind hearted to her people and someone that everyone would look up to, then I am more than ready and willing to take that spot. However, that is not the case.

I refuse to be a tyrant. I have said it many times… but I really need to let that out. I am not like my father.

Now that I was actually standing up and not crawling, I stretched and breathed in the clean and refreshing air that the land gave off.

Now, just because I say that, do not assume that the young nation is a beautiful paradise. I am certain that it may have been before my family had came her… but as of right now, the place is ruined.

Father had tarnished the lives of these people. He ruined it all for them.

The air was breezy; cleaning and refreshing because of the little good that the land has left.

I need to save it.

That is what I really want to do.

My hair, wavy and fair, reaching down to my thigh, was also dancing due to the wind.

I looked down at my wrist and smiled to myself when I saw my hair tie. I do not own any because of the fact that my father says that a princess should keep her hair down. I do not really know for what reason he wants me to keep it down… but whatever the reason, I cannot deny him.

As for why I smiled? Well, this hair tie was given to me by a very sweet little girl. She had black hair that was put up into little pigtails, and she wore a worn out red school uniform like attire. Oh, and she was barefoot. Her name was Kaai Yuki. I remember clearly… she was very kind. What had happened was, I was outside here a couple days ago. That day was extremely windy… my long wait was blowing everywhere, and it was definitely a hindrance to me.

Then, a little girl was walking around with a pail. It looked as if she was going to fetch water. She had caught sight of me and her eyes widened with innocence as she exclaimed, "You have such pretty hair!"

She had then taken note of the wind and selflessly gave me one of her hair ties holding one of her pigtails up. "Here pretty nee-chan! Take it!"

The thought of such a sweet little girl made me realize to the fullest potential that what my father was doing to these kind people were wrong.

Killing innocent citizens because he had wanted to or had made a small mistake, wearing down the land, filling the one rich land with poverty… how could he do such horrid things so easily?

The things that my father is capable of are terrifying.

Anyway, now that you know the back story about this, I tied my hair up into a long ponytail before I started to walk to the neighborhoods. It was eerie and gloomy. I cannot imagine the feelings that these people must me feeling because of my father's takeover.

I was walking through the little market plaza and I saw people and children in poverty, looking as if the world is over. My heart broke when I saw the sad looks of that these people gave off. I can't believe this…

"Oh, look! It's pretty nee-chan!"

Hearing the familiar voice, I turned around quickly to find the same little girl running towards me with a couple of what seemed to be her friends. "Pretty nee-chan! Do you remember me?!"

I gave a smile, "Why, of course I do, Yuki-chan. How have you been these past couple of days?"

Yuki stopped in front of me and her friends were hesitant to come near. "I am good, nee-chan!"

"That's wonderful to hear." I said with a smile.

Yuki responded back with a smile of her own, however, even if the sweet child's smile was radiating proudly, her friends behind her were whispering behind her.

I looked at them curiously, and soon, my curious feelings were shattered after seeing what they had said after they had caught my eye.

"Yuki. Why are you talking to the princess?" One of the kids behind Yuki asked.

Yuki looked from me to them, and then turned towards them, "What's wrong with talking to the pretty nee-chan?"

I looked at the two other kids who were glaring at me.

"She's the reason why we're all suffering. Don't you get it?" A child had said to Yuki.

My smile that was once on my face went away as soon as I heard that statement. Although it wasn't my first time out of the castle, this is the second time that I had actually encountered someone. The other many times I left the castle, I went somewhere where I was alone. I should have mentioned that sooner, but it is true.

Yuki shook her head back and forth, "You're wrong! Mama told me a story that the princess with the eyes that sparkle like the stars is going to save our land!"

Eyes that sparkle like the stars? Was I also seen like this?

Her friends just looked at her incredulously, "You really believe that? Look at us! If it wasn't for SeeWoo-niichan, we wouldn't even be here right now!"

"The princess is a nice person!" Yuki yelled back, "That's what I'm going to believe!"

"Che, you're not our friend anymore, Yuki."

"We're going home."

With that said, Yuki's friends, well, ex-friends have disappeared.

"Why did you stick up for me like that Yuki-chan? You should not have lost all your friends for that reason." I said as I bent down to Yuki's size.

Yuki shook her head back and forth in denial, "No, nee-chan. They would have believed me if they were my real friends! Yuki knows for sure that nee-chan isn't a bad person. Yuki can see it!"

Even though I was just badmouthed by one of the kids of this land, I was still able to smile at what the young girl had said to me. "Thank you."

Yuki nodded, "Yuki can call princess, nee-chan right?"

"Of course."

"Then, nee-chan, please come to my house!" Yuki exclaimed with a huge grin from ear to ear. "My mama has wanted to meet you for so long!"

My eyes widened in surprise, "Meet me? For what occasion?"

"Yuki doesn't really know… but please come!" Yuki pleaded. "Please!"

I gave a little nod, "I accept your invitation! Please, lead the way!"

Yuki smiled excitedly and grabbed my hand as she dragged me over to her home. It was not that long of a walk actually… at the most, it was probably five minutes!

As we speak right now, we were in front of Yuki's small worn out home. Another frown has brought its way up to my face, seeing such a sight.

If I could change this, I would. Seeing things like this reminds me of what Yuki's acquaintances had said.

I cannot do anything about something that I want to fix so badly.

"Mama! Yuki is home!" Yuki yelled, "Yuki also brought a guest!"

Yuki's mother had responded back while bringing herself to where Yuki and I were standing, "A guest? Yuki, remember what mama had said about bringing people ov—"

Yuki's mother had stopped talking as she saw me with her daughter. She was very tall and thin. She shared the same black hair as Yuki, but it was much longer. "Your highness!"

Yuki's mother had bowed to me in a complete ninety degree angle.

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment, "Oh please. Do not treat me with such formality!"

I mean… goodness, I was only eighteen years of age, and I am getting bowed down to by an adult. It feels very wrong for me to just accept it!

Instead, I gave a bow, "I am sorry for troubling your household."

Yuki's mother had widened her eyes and shook her head back and forth frantically, "No! Please, do not bow your highness! Please, have a seat!"

I nodded with a smile and followed Yuki's mother to the nearest chair. Yuki's mother had sat on the opposite side of me, and Yuki had disappeared into what seems to be her room all of a sudden.

"Would you like something to drink, your highness?" Yuki's mother asked me quickly.

I shook my head, "No thank you, I am fine."

Yuki's mother nodded, "Yes ma'am. Is there something that you would like to discuss with me, your highness?"

"Well, Yuki tells me that you have something to discuss with me. What might that be?" I asked with my posture high.

"Ah… I see." Yuki's mother had said with a melancholic smile, "That is true."

I nodded, "Then please, tell me whatever you must. However, before that, may I ask for your name?"

"Oh yes, please, just call me Sayaka."

I smiled, "You have a very beautiful and elegant name, Sayaka-san."

Sayaka-san had also smiled and bowed her head, "Your highness… you are very kind. I knew it."

I looked at her curiously, "If I may ask, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Sayaka-san smiled and replied, "I had a dream that one day, our land will be saved by a princess with the eyes that sparkle like the stars. She is kind and thinks about her people."

My eyes widened, "…Do you believe that is going to happen, Sayaka-san?"

Sayaka-san had grabbed my hand firmly, "Your highness… I believe that you will save us. You will free us from poverty and such terror. Others may be doubtful, but I believe in you."

Sayaka-san's words were very touching. So touching that I felt a tear at the corner of my eyes, "You have my honor and word. I will free all of you from the powers of evil."

"Nee-chan! Look what I made!"

At that moment, Sayaka-san and I both looked over to Yuki.

It was a little doll that was obviously handmade. The doll looked like a princess. She had a little crown with a long flowy sky blue dress with long, wavy, and light hair. What had intrigued me the most was that this doll had dazzling eyes like the stars that was accompanied with a smile.

"Yuki made this for you ever since Yuki first saw nee-chan!" Yuki explained with a smile, "Yuki tried her best, but please keep it with you!"

I smiled and took the doll from her and looked at her with a dazzling smile that matched that of the doll, "Thank you sweetheart."

"And please, take this as well." Sayaka-san had said with a smile, "I make jewelry… and I was hoping to one day give this to you to match your beautiful eyes, personality, and character."

It was a necklace with a sky blue topaz on it. "This is beautiful, Sayaka-san. I cannot take something so beautiful from you!"

"Please do. It is my gift to you for being the fairest princess this place could ever ask for." Sayaka-san said with a bow.

Once again, my smile had returned as I accepted the said necklace, "Sayaka-san… and Yuki-chan… you both are very wonderful and beautiful people. Bless you both."

Living with my father had made me forget that such wonderful people like these two exist…

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

By the time that I had left the household of Yuki and Sayaka-san, it was already dark. I am very certain that it is past ten o'clock at night. I wonder what kind of punishment I will receive from father this time around.

Not like I am scared… rather, I'm used to it. However, it would be nice to one day face my father without either looking down at him, or going through his, "I hate you" speeches…

I sighed to myself as I continued to walk down the path towards the castle. As I was walking I looked down at the little doll that Yuki had made me, and the necklace that Sayaka-san had thoughtfully made me as well.

Such wonderful people… I am very thankful for receiving such kindness.

As I was thinking about this nostalgic thought, I heard footsteps approaching me from behind.

My eyes flickered at the sound and quickly turned around, "Who is there?"

Instead of quiet, I heard a snickering alongside a comment of, "You cannot be serious."

"Cannot be serious of what?" I asked back cautiously. "Please show yourself!"

Accompanied by another snicker, the footsteps got closer to me. Seconds later, the darkness had revealed a young boy about my age. He had light pink hair and eyes shifting from a blue to a green. Even a yellow kind of hue depending on the lighting.

"What is the damned King's daughter doing here?" The boy asked me. "We already have enough misfortune as it is."

"I am not like my father." I replied authoritatively.

The boy scoffed, "That's complete bullshit."

"Please, believe me." I said, almost pleadingly, "I want to revive this place. I will do so!"

"If you're going to keep lying your ass off like this just to keep yourself save from us, then just sto—"

'Yuuma." Another voice called from behind. "Who are you talking to?"

Yuuma stopped talking and seconds later, he smiled deviously, "SeeWoo. You'll never guess who I found."

I frowned as he said this. Bringing more people into this? How am I to prove myself?

Wait just a moment. I've heard that name before… but where and when?

Ah. That's right. Yuki's friends had said something about a person by the name of SeeWoo being the savior for them. My mind is boggled. How is it so?

Soon, another boy my age had stepped out from the darkness. He had the same shade of hair as I did and was very tall.

The pink haired boy by the name of Yuuma had then glanced over at me with disgust, "Why are you dressed like that? Thinking you wouldn't get caught by us? We're not stupid. Why are you here? Did your jackass father send you here?"

I flinched at his words, "No. I come here for refuge."

Yuuma scoffed at my answer, however SeeWoo looked at me curiously. "Refuge? Stop bullshitting me before I go through harder measures."

"Yuuma, stop." SeeWoo ordered.

I flinched again and looked up to see SeeWoo inching closer to me and bending down slightly to stare into my eyes.

"Huh… so it's true." SeeWoo said as he stood back up and looked at me.

"What is true?" I asked relaxing a slight bit now that Yuuma was pushed aside for the time being.

SeeWoo smirked at me and replied, "You really do have eyes that sparkle like the stars."

My eyes widened slightly. Again I hear this… was that story that Sayaka-san said true?

Yuuma looked at SeeWoo like he was crazy, "What the hell?"

"Leave her be." SeeWoo said. "She's alright."

My eyes filled with relief, hope, happiness… everything towards this boy. As a response to SeeWoo's words, Yuuma's mouth dropped, "What?! But she's the enemy's daughter!"

SeeWoo gave Yuuma a narrow eyed glace, "I said, leave her be. I know what I'm doing."

Yuuma sighed and gave me a nasty look before he kicked a nearby rock and walked away. He was gone! Thank goodness! I would not have known what to have done if SeeWoo wasn't here!

SeeWoo sighed and then looked over at me, "So… you're the princess, huh?"

"Yes… but please believe me!" I started to explain, "I am nothing like my tyrant of a father. I apologize for everything that is going on here, and I promise that I will repay everyone here in some way. I—"

"It's alright." SeeWoo said with a smile, "I believe you."

My eyes widened, "You… believe me?"

SeeWoo nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, "There's a little story going around here. The king of a nation is rash, selfish, and a tyrant. The tyrant king had a daughter princess whose eyes sparkled like the stars in the skies. She is kind hearted, thought about her people, and came to see her people at times to help with their lives."

There was such a story about me spreading about? I had no idea…

"Anyway… my name's SeeWoo." SeeWoo said with his hand extended towards me, "Nice to meet you, your highness."

My eyes widened in excitement as I accepted his hand, "It is my pleasure to meet you, SeeWoo."

That was the start of my meeting with SeeWoo...

Who knew we would click just like that?

* * *

Ever since I had met SeeWoo, I have been leaving the castle a lot more often than I should have. Why so?

To see SeeWoo, Sayaka-san, and Yuki of course! Although, I would have to admit, SeeWoo was always someone that I had longed to see again. He was very charismatic, charming, and very wonderful to be around.

Unlike people like Yuuma, he actually believes that I can do something about the future of our nation.

Because of SeeWoo, I would have to admit that yes... I actually got to experience many things that I normally couldn't have. The times I shared with him was very... enjoyable.

Such as going to the marketplace to help other people with their work.

Or buying things for things that the average person couldn't buy with these standards we have now.

Cleaning and volunteering.

Okay... I understand that it doesn't sound that enjoyable... SeeWoo has been with me through it all to make it very enjoyable in the end!

Everytime I return home, I miss him.

That's why I'm always out!

Actually, right now as we speak, I am walking over to where SeeWoo and I met everyday. I had just finished dropping by Yuki's household and bringing some things from the castle for them.

I was smiling as I thought about seeing SeeWoo again. I'm not sure why I'm so excited! It's just so surreal and nostalgic.

As I got closer to the meadow, I saw SeeWoo, sitting down by the tree and watching the skies.

I smiled even wider as I skipped over to where SeeWoo was and took a seat, "Hello, SeeWoo."

SeeWoo looked at me from the side and smiled, "Hey there princess. Kept me waiting."

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I tried to get out without my father knowing. It is even harder when I have to change from my dress as well..."

SeeWoo chuckled, "As long as you're here, I'm happy."

I smiled at his understanding point of view and then looked up to meet his glance.

SeeWoo took in a deep breath, "Princess. Do you have any intention of getting married?"

My eyes widened in surprise and my cheeks reddened, "M-Marriage?!"

SeeWoo looked at me casually, "Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?"

"N-Not at all! I... just..." I started to say, however I was still overwhelmed with everything. "I..."

SeeWoo bent his head over to meet my eyes again, "You what, princess?"

I took in a deep breath, "My father had always tried to pair me up with someone... but I believe that love should be found naturally. Not by force or anything such as that..."

SeeWoo smiled to my answer, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

I looked at him confused, "Why would you be?"

SeeWoo laughed and replied as he stared at the sky, "Because I like you."

My heart stopped and my head turned to look at him. He turned his head to look at me as well. He smiled, "I fell for you. Hard. How do you feel about me?"

"I..." I started to say, "Is that what I've been feeling when I see you?"

SeeWoo looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"My heart beats faster, I feel happy when I see you... the feeling of wanting to see you again!" I said with vigor. "Is that what this feeling I have for you is?"

SeeWoo laughed, "That's how I feel. So I guess it would be about right."

My cheeks reddened, "I... see..."

"Now let me ask this..." SeeWoo asked with sigh looking away from me, "Would you still feel the same if I was your father's biggest target?"

I looked at him quickly once again, "What do you mean, SeeWoo"

I felt worried, what kind of connection did he have with such a dangerous man.

SeeWoo looked at me melancholically as he stood up from the ground, as to which I copied him. "Please, tell me!"

"I'm the leader of a rebel group against your father." SeeWoo said without a smile. "I plan to go against him soon, princess."

"SeeWoo, you have no idea what you're doing!" I exclaimed, "You're going to get hurt!"

He sighed distastefully, "Princess."

"Please reconsider! SeeWoo you-"

"Princess."

"-you do not know what could happen! I would be-"

"SeeU."

I stopped talking after he had said my name. It was the first time he had said it.

"Do you still like me?"

I frowned, however I managed to nod. "I would not be worried if I did not..."

"Then believe in me that I won't get myself into trouble as I believe in you to change the fate of this nation." SeeWoo said with a smile as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Okay?"

I looked at him longingly, "I..."

"THERE SHE IS!"

My eyes widened as I heard the familiar voice of the guards. "SHE'S WITH THAT DAMN REBEL!"

SeeWoo's eyes widened as he saw guards pop up from left to right grabbing my arms forcefully. "Let her go!"

"Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to pull away from their grasps, "SeeWoo! Please, run away!"

SeeWoo looked at me with a shocked expression, "Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you!"

"You will be executed if you're caught!" I yelled, "Just go!"

Before the guards had gotten over to SeeWoo's side, SeeWoo yelled, "I'll come back for you." and ran away.

I watched as he ran away from my sight. The guards were pulling me away, and I couldn't help but continuously look back... in order for him to be safe... as much as I hate to say it.

Please do not come back for me.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"What the hell were you doing with that rebel?!" My father interrogated me loudly, "You know that he's the force against me! How could you!"

I stayed quiet and kept my eyes glued to the floor. I did not wish to answer.

"So that's where you were off to while I was actually trying to set you up with other royal families?" Father chided, "You downgrade to a rebel like that?"

"He's not a rebel, father." I replied, "Leave him be!"

The king had sneered, "So, are you on their side?"

I was… but I dare not reply.

Father had stood up from his throne and walked over to me and yanked the hair tie of my ponytail out and flung it across the room. That hurt…

"You may be my daughter by blood, but that doesn't make you important. Therefore, you go against me, I will not hesitate to execute you alongside that damn rebel force." Father spat before he had walked away from me with a frown.

I have never felt this horrid ever in my life. This was by far the worst thing that I have ever gone through.

My father tells me that he does not care whether I was alive or not… he is evil… pure evil…

I do not know what to do…

How am I supposed to give up on SeeWoo?

Since father had left the room, I had walked to my own. I felt a tear drop from my eyes as I sat down on my bed. I looked to the side of my bed, where my nightstand was and caught my eye on the doll that Yuki had made for me, and the necklace Sayaka-san had also made for me.

I was able to give a little smile, and held the doll. As for the necklace, I put it on, and vowed that I would never take it off.

On the other side, I saw a jacket. It was not mine, nor was did it belong to anyone in this whole castle. Ah… right, it is SeeWoo's.

It was cold one night, and he had given it to me, not wanting me to catch a cold. I grabbed the jacket and brought it up to my face.

It smelled like him…

The tears were coming back as I thought more about the fact that SeeWoo is out there, and I was trapped here forever.

Even my escape tunnel was blocked…

I could never leave for this place for the place that I want to go…

I would rather die.

Then, suddenly…

"Men! Prepare for attack!"

My eyes widened at the sound of this command. I stood up from my bed, picked up my dress as I walked out my room. I looked about the castle to see guards preparing to leave with weapons of all kinds in their hands.

"What's going on?!" I asked urgently.

My father brushed past me as he said without looking back, "All of the citizens in this nation are coming to attack."

My eyes widened. Oh no… that would mean SeeWoo, Yuki, Sayaka-san... even Yuuma… these wonderful people are going to get themselves hurt!

"You stay, SeeU." My father ordered. "I'll kill you too if you come."

I grinded my teeth at his response, and thought different. I was going to defend my people. I do not care about the risks… I just want my people to be safe.

I want SeeWoo to be safe.

At that point, I followed the guards and ran with my dressed pulled up so that I would not trip.

I squeezed in between hallways and doors, and soon I was outside. I was surprised that father's guards had not informed him about me. I assume that they want me to die.

If I must die for the sake of my people, I will do so.

I looked out in the horizon to see where everyone was. There were torches and weapons on their side as well. Even from here I saw SeeWoo at the front, leading them all.

I frowned at what was going on… but I did not have time for this. I started to run the back route to that part of town so that father does not catch me. If he does, then he would kill me at the spot and I would not have done anything for these wonderful individuals.

I would have lived with no purpose.

"Let Princess SeeU go!" A voice yelled. As I continued to run, I could hear the sound of these people on my side.

It felt reassuring…

"Let nee-chan free!" Yuki… even she was there…

"Her Highness does not deserve this kind of treatment!" Sayaka-san was here too…

"Stupid tyrant! Let the princess go!" Yuuma? He was here too?

"Let SeeU go! Reign her as queen! End the reign of the king!" SeeWoo…

Continuing to run towards my destination, I could hear the thundering voice of my father, "Do all of you want to die?"

No… run faster SeeU!

I could finally see people and before I had lost my breath, I had appeared out in front of everyone. The people had all looked at me surprised.

SeeWoo's eyes widened, "SeeU! What are you doing here?"

I spread my arms out in front of SeeWoo, Yuki, Sayaka-san, and even Yuuma. I spread my arms out in front of everybody, facing my father.

"Leave my people be." I stated without any hesitation or fear of speaking against my father.

The people had all murmured in surprise at my actions. Even SeeWoo, who was looking at me like I was crazy.

My father glared at me and cocked his head towards a guard to aim towards me. "SeeU, I already warned you that if you go against me then I would—"

"Shoot me." I said, cutting him off, "I will die for my people if I must."

SeeWoo widened his eyes and shook me from behind, "Are you crazy?! What are you saying?!"

"Shoot her."

The guard had taken aim towards me and loaded his gun.

"Nee-chan!" I heard Yuki yell from behind. "Stop it!"

The guard had finished the loading process.

"Your Highness! Please, there is another way!" Sayaka-san yelled.

The guard brought his finger to the trigger.

"STUPID GIRL! MOVE!" Yuuma yelled.

BANG.

The sound of the bullet echoed throughout the whole town. Everything had happened too fast.

Odd… why does it feel like I was still breathing? Is this what it felt like to be shot? So fast that you couldn't even feel the pain?

I felt something heavy on me…

My eyes opened easily. I was standing… how was that so?

The answer to my question was right in front of me. SeeWoo had taken the shot.

My eyes widened and I shook as I then saw SeeWoo's body hugging mine. His blood was dripping down and staining my dress.

"SEEWOO!" I yelled as I fell to my knees, as to which SeeU had then fallen on the ground with me. I shook him, and the tears were falling endlessly, "S-SeeWoo! W-Wake up! WAKE UP!"

SeeWoo's eyes weakly opened to meet mine. When he saw me, he smiled weakly as he brought his hand up to my cheek slowly to caress it dearly. "S-Stop being s-so brave… Y-Your people n-need you."

"B-But I need you!" I cried out loudly, "How can I l-live on?!"

SeeWoo chuckled weakly and wiped a tear away from my face, "Tear don't s-suit you milady…"

"SeeWoo…" I said while crying.

SeeWoo smiled, "I-I've never s-seen you in a d-d-dress… you l-look beautiful."

"Don't leave me." I begged with tears. "Please… d-don't leave me!"

"Who said I w-was?" SeeWoo said with his eyes drooping. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

As soon as I said my last reply, his hand dropped and his eyes shut forever. I started to whine, and soon it led into uncontrollably sobbing as I held his head close to me. I didn't care that his blood was spreading onto my dress.

He had left me…

* * *

**Third Person  
**

"Wha! What happens after that Mama?!" Kana interrogated her mother quickly. "If SeeWoo died, then what happens to Princess SeeU and her Papa?"

Luka sighed, "Now now, I'm getting there~ Everyone, even the guards had turned their backs on the king. He was soon exiled from his own nation and Her Highness, Princess SeeU had then become Her Majesty, Queen SeeU at the young age of eighteen."

Kana's eyes widened as she listened attentively, "Wow! And then?"

"Queen SeeU was the opposite of her father. She was kind, cared for her people, and interacted with them while becoming a role model for her people as well. She had become everything that she had wished to be!" Luka explained, "She had revived the nation as it once was. Ridding of its poverty and gloom, and bringing back the beauty, wealth, and happiness."

"Princess SeeU—I mean, Queen SeeU is truly amazing!" Kana exclaimed.

"Yes she is." Luka answered, "Mama worked for Queen SeeU for many years too!"

Kana's eyes widened, "Mama did?!"

"Yep!" Luka said with a nod, "She was very elegant, beautiful, and kind."

"Did she ever get married?" Kana interrogated.

"I'm afraid she didn't." Luka said with a frown. "After SeeWoo had died, she had lived her life loving only SeeWoo, hoping that when she dies, she would join him."

"Oh… so that's why they call SeeU the 'Virgin Queen of Righteousness' Mama?" Kana asked.

Luka nodded, "Yes my dear!"

"How long did you work for the Queen?" Kana asked again.

"Until she passed away." Luka answered. "Queen SeeU had been very sick. She had gotten lung cancer and passed away at a young age of twenty eight. Mama worked for her for seven years."

"Queen SeeU died of cancer?" Kana whined. "That's so sad…"

"Yes…" Luka agreed. "However, Queen SeeU is now with SeeWoo isn't she?"

Kana nodded eagerly, "Yes! Now Queen SeeU is happy with SeeWoo, right Mama?"

"Yes she is, Kana." Luka agreed once more.

"What happened to Yuki, Sayaka-san, and Yuuma?" Kana questioned again.

"Yuki is now about thirty years of age, and she's happily married, while spending her time teaching history in a school. The history of Queen SeeU's reign. Sayaka-san is now a professional jeweler and is popular for making jewelry with the same stone she made Queen SeeU's necklace, the blue topaz. As for Yuuma? He may seem like he doesn't care about the Queen, but right now he is a successful singer who has many albums dedicated to Her Majesty." Luka explained.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Kana exclaimed. "The Queen is very loved." Kana said with a yawn.

"Yes, and now I think it's about time for you to go to bed." Luka said as she shut the book in her hands and put it up in the bookshelf. Afterwards, she bent down and kissed Kana on the forehead, "Goodnight, Love."

"G'night Mama!"

And that is the story of the Virgin Queen of Righteousness. To this day, her grave is a gargantuan monument of on the center of the "SeeU & SeeWoo" cemetery under their name.

On Queen SeeU's grave, there lies the doll that Yuki had made, the necklace that Sayaka-san had made her, and SeeWoo's jacket draped around her tombstone per her request.

As for SeeWoo, his grave has the dress that he had first seen. The blood stains were washed away, and it was the sky blue dress that he had first seen on the Queen.

The love of these two was undying… and they say that even to this day, both SeeU and SeeWoo, hand in hand, watches over the people that were once under the Queen's rule and leads them to their success.

The nation and its people will never be forgotten.

The rebellious force of the people's rights led by SeeWoo will never be forgotten.

The Queen and her kind and selfless acts towards her people will never be forgotten.

The story of the Virgin Queen of Righteousness will never be forgotten.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
